Don't Stay
by LadyBranwen2012
Summary: Bulma and Yamcha have a fight about his cheating. Finally Bulma decides to just leave him for good. Songfic of Linkin Park's song "Don't Stay" You don't have to like the song to read the story though. B/V at the end
1. Part 1

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ, Linkin Park, or Linkin Park's song "Don't Stay"

**Don't Stay**

_Sometimes I_

_Need to remember just to breathe_

_Sometimes I_

_Need you to stay away from me_

_Sometimes I'm_

_In disbelief I didn't know_

_Somehow I_

_Need you to go_

"I can't believe you Yamcha.  Why?  Why did you do it."

Yamcha scratched his head absentmindedly.  "I don't know, Bulma, it just happened."

"I can't even look at you!  You make me sick."

She turned away dramatically only to turn around and continue berating him.  "Was I not enough?  Can't you stand being around someone who is chaste?"

"Bulma, come on," he replied incredulously, "You wore a skimpy bunny suit before, how do you expect me to think you're chaste?"  He realized that he wasn't helping his situation.  "Uh, I meant…"

"Someone who won't be so quick to lift up their skirt for you," she continued while glaring daggers at him.  "I'm more chaste than that…that bimbo!  Did you even stop to think about how I might feel if you cheated on me?  Did you consider my feelings at all?  Didn't you think that maybe, just maybe, I would be mad?  I mean, all the other times you've cheated on me I've been mad, right?"

Her face slackened as she realized what the problem was.  "It's my fault."

"What? No!  Bulma, seriously it's me.  I just can't help looking at other women—"

"No.  All I ever do is get mad, but I always take you back.  You've become comfortable with that routine."  Then with sudden resolve, "Get out."

She walked towards him menacingly.

"But babe…"

"Out!  And don't come back!"

She was at the door of her bedroom now and motioned for him to leave.  He stood uncertainly where he was, wondering if she really meant for him to leave…if she really meant it this time that they would break up.

"Bulma please hear me out.  I just—"

"There is nothing to 'hear out,' Yamcha.  It's always that same story and I don't care to hear it again.  I've heard that same old story enough times to know what you're going to say.  It's noted, so just leave."

He stood looking at her, biting his lip.  He waited for her to soften up like she nearly always did hen they had an argument and just let him explain and still be her boyfriend.  Yamcha waited and waited, but her angered complexion never changed and he realized that this time she was serious and wouldn't give in to him.  Sighing, Yamcha kissed Bulma's cheek while she stood rigidly holding the door.  As soon as he had stepped out the door, Bulma slammed it behind him.

_Sometimes I _

_Feel like I trusted you too well_

_Sometimes I _

_Just feel like screaming at myself_

_Sometimes I'm _

_In disbelief I didn't know_

_Somehow I _

_Need to be alone_

Glad that the cause of her grief was gone, Bulma grabbed a pillow off of her bed and screamed into it as loud as she could.  Screaming into the open air would only alert her parents that she was in pain and both would come running to her aid and would ask questions.  At the moment, she didn't want any questions asked, didn't want to answer any.  She only wanted to be alone.

She flopped herself on the bed and lay thinking about all her troubles.  How could she have believed Yamcha when she told her before that he would never cheat on her again?  It seemed silly to her now that she could have ever believed him.  How many times had it been that he had told her the same lie?

"How many little clues have gone unnoticed?" she whispered to herself.  "How many signs have there been that I have overlooked or that were staring me in the face that I just chose to ignore and keep the peace?  Why am I so stupid?" she moaned into the pillow.

Bulma clenched her hands against her temples as if she had a headache.  Tears fell down her flawless face.

"I could have any guy I want, why do I always go back to that lying bastard?  There has to be a lot of decent guys out there who would give anything to date me!  …And why does Yamcha even have to look at other women when he has me?  I'm not enough?"

She sneered, "He just wants his sluts.  Fine Yamcha.  Have your sluts."

Bulma got up and walked over to her window to look at the night sky.

"Honey?" he mother called in through the door.  "Is everything all right?  Yamcha looked upset when he left."

"_He_ was upset?" She said to herself.  "What is he so upset about, now he has all the time in the world to be with all those airheads, those…those whores!"

"Honey?"

"I'm fine, Mama.  Everything is the way it should be now."

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure."

_Don't stay_

_Forget our memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_What you were changing me into_

_[Just give me myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

_Forget out memories_

_Forget our possibilities_

_Take all your faithlessness with you_

_[Just give me myself back and]_

_Don't stay_

"Hey! Babe!"

Her blood burned in her veins.  "Don't 'hey babe' me!  Go away!"

She stared down at the lonely figure of Yamcha from her windows near the top of the dome of Capsule Corp. where her living quarters were.

"Don't be that way, Bulma.  Please just hear me out!" he begged.  Yamcha slowly began to float up to her window.

"Stay there, Yamcha.  I don't want you around; I don't want to see you ever again.  You've broken my heart too many times."  He stopped his ascent, but kept floating where he was.  "You should be happy that I've been stupid enough to take you back so many times.  You're lucky that I have such a forgiving heart, but you've taken advantage of it one too many times, Yamcha.  I want you to leave.  Now.  Forget about me, about our past together, about what our future together might have been like because now I hate you and nothing will ever be between us again.  Go back to your sluts and cheat on all of them if you want, they won't care, they'll probably be cheating on you!  Do whatever you want, but I won't let you walk all over me again."

"But—"

"No!"  She screamed at the top of her lungs.  "I hate you Yamcha!  Go away!"

He was taken aback.  She had never yelled at him so badly in all their relationship together.  "Do you really mean that, Bulma?  Please, give me another chance.  I promise, I promise I won't disappoint you again."  There was an earnest look on his face.  As of that moment, he really meant what he said, but Bulma knew better.

"No.  You're a liar.  We both know that you'll eventually do it again.  Just go.  Leave me alone."

He sighed and descended to the ground taking one last look at a still enraged Bulma before slowly walking off the Capsule Corp. grounds.

_I don't need you anymore_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day_

_Of you wasting me away_

_With no apologies_

"Go on!  Leave!  I don't need you to love me anymore.  I can stand on my own.  Now I won't have to watch you looking at other women all the time.  I can move on and find someone better than you.  Someone who will care about me.  I don't need one more day of you wasting me away without one apology from you.  Leave me alone!"  She screamed at his retreating figure.

Bulma watched until Yamcha's figure melted into the shadows, then looked up at the moon.  All she wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't.  She wouldn't.  _He doesn't deserve her tears._  Her eyebrow raised and she looked down on the grounds and saw a lone figure watching her to the right.  A figure with flame-like hair…

"Vegeta?" she whispered.

He stepped forward slightly, then turned his back to her and began punching the air violently.

She continued to watch him from her window, allowing her guard down and her emotions to ebb away into calmness.  Bulma rested her head on her arms and was content to watch the strong, dark and mysterious warrior train.  His skin had a film of sweat which made him seem to glow in the moonlight.

_"Did he think that?  Did he think that I shouldn't cry for Yamcha, that he doesn't deserve my tears?  That would be weird if he did, how and why would I be getting Vegeta's thoughts?"_

Vegeta's back stiffened and he stopped mid-punch as soon as she had finished thinking.  He slowly got out of his fighting stance and stood up straight. Before going back into the gravity room a few feet in front of him, he looked back up at Bulma who was still watching his every move.  His gaze continued to be locked with hers even as he slammed the door with a sneer.

She straightened herself up and looked at the gravity room a moment longer before walking out of her bedroom.  

"How does he have such a tough outer shell?  Nothing seems to faze him.  I want a shell like that.  I want a shell that will never let anything hurt me again."

Bulma walked across the hall and walked quietly into Vegeta's room.

"I wonder if there is something here that will give me a clue of what he went through in his past…something that will let me dig into his mind.  Kami knows that he won't tell me anything if I ask…"

After flicking on the light switch, Bulma immediately started looking through his dresser drawers.  The first drawer only contained underwear.  The drawer after that only contained sweats and socks.  "At least I haven't found any dirty magazines yet.  That's a plus."  The next was like a treasure chest.  There were many odd things in there that couldn't possibly be made on Earth.  One thing she did recognize was a scouter that the Saiyans had worn when they invaded Earth.  This one was broken.  She spent a few minutes looking over it's mechanics before setting it down back in the drawer and continuing to rummage around.

"What are you doing in my room," a gruff and irritated voice said from the doorway.  At that same instant Bulma found an amulet inside the drawer with an intricate design. 

She looked up and met the angry eyes of the Saiyan.  "Well, um…I guess I don't really have an excuse.  But I'll tell you the truth.  I wanted to find something that would tell me why you have such a tough outer shell so that nothing gets to you."  She pulled the amulet out of the drawer and inspected it.  In an instant it was gone and she looked up to see Vegeta standing beside her and sacredly putting the amulet back inside the drawer.

"I just figured that maybe you would want the truth," she said conversationally as she quickly grabbed the necklace back out again.

"You know, you're very brave to take that when I could very easily have slammed your hand in the drawer," he said in a deathly tone.  For some reason, Bulma felt that Vegeta only wanted to scare her to make her leave, but didn't really mean it.  She continued to look at the necklace turning it about to see it from every angle, choosing not to acknowledge his comment.  The amulet was rather large with a big silver colored gem in the middle with a symbol engraved on the center of it, a light blue starburst of inlaid stone around the gem, and dark blue stone filling in the outside of the starburst.  The chain was white and seemed to be made out of beads, but they weren't made of glass.  More like ivory…or bone.  It was hard to say and hard to guess since it was made on a different planet and odds were there weren't elephants on that planet to provide ivory.  She flipped the amulet over, expecting just to see the silver backside of the amulet, but instead saw a glass-like case covering the entire back of the amulet, allowing it to lie flat when worn.  That case contained some red earth.

She looked up at Vegeta wonderingly.  "What is this?"

He took it back and set it down in the drawer again, never breaking eye contact with her.  "A royal Saiyan amulet that my father gave me to wear before I was sold to Frieza."

"What was that on the back of it?"

Vegeta looked narrowly at her.  "All that is left of my home planet.  Now if you're done asking silly questions and invading my privacy, I'll take my shower and go to bed," he said pointedly.

"I'm sorry about going through your things without your permission…and about your planet."

"Do not feel sorry about things you don't understand, human," he lashed out.  A look of fury overcame him and this time Bulma perceived that he really was mad.  As he stalked toward her, she back up until she was out of his room and he slammed the door in her face.

_"He's never called me 'human' before, he's always called me 'woman.'  He must be really mad at me."_

"I am sorry," she said quietly and, she thought, low enough that he wouldn't hear her.  "If you ever want to talk about it…or want some company, I'll be here."

She walked slowly back to her room and closed the door quietly behind her, thinking about what it would be like to be the only person left of an entire planet of people.   Later as she slowly began drifting to sleep, she thought about what it would be like to have Vegeta as a boyfriend…it would most certainly be a different experience from Yamcha.   

Meanwhile back in his room, Vegeta still leaned on his hand holding the door shut.  He had heard every word she had said and deep down he was thankful that at least someone cared, even if he didn't admit it to himself.  He left his spot at the door and gathered up some clothes before going to take his long awaited and long delayed shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading, but I have a question to ask and it would be very helpful if everyone who read this answered… I have an idea for every song on Linkin Park's CD Meteora.  The songs go so well with the ideas in my head, but none of them necessarily have to be liked in order to enjoy the story.  But my question is, should I just group all of them together to this story, or should I post them separately?  Please answer that question or review!  It would make me very happy!  Thanks!

~Lady Branwen~


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer:  DBZ isn't mine and probably never will be…:'( 

**Don't Stay**

_Part 2_

It was the day after Bulma's breakup with Yamcha.  She woke up early, never really getting a good rest because of all the emotions running their course, not allowing her to sleep.  As she got up, Bulma heard a crash and a long string of curses emitted from outside.  

_"Let me guess…Vegeta's broken something again."_

Sure enough, when she looked outside, half of the gravity room was gone and an angry Saiyan prince made his way angrily to the house.  Even though she was so high up on the dome of Capsule Corporations, she still heard Vegeta yelling at employees at the bottom level to get out of his way.

"Oh no," she groaned.  Her father had gone on a business trip this morning.  He wouldn't be back until later in the day which meant…Vegeta would be yelling at her to fix the machine.  Considering that she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or to do anything, she thought that it would just be better for her not to decide to work on any projects.

"Woman!"  He was already half way down the hall to her room.  Bulma ran from her spot at the window and held the door to her room closed.  Vegeta didn't even bother to knock, he immediately tried to open the door.

"Vegeta!" Bulma squealed in fake outrage.  "I'm almost naked!  Geez, at least knock before you open the door!"  In reality, she was still in her clothes from the day before, having never bothered to change for bed.

"Wha—  well I—" he sputtered.  Then regaining his balance said, "When you're done you had better go and fix that damned machine or else I'll blow up this building to get my training in."

"Vegeta, I'm really not feeling good, do you think that maybe, just for one day, you can just not train?"

"Not train?!  Have you lost your mind?  I need to get stronger so that I can defeat Kakkarot in battle."

"Can you at least wait until my father comes home later today?"

"Every minute counts!" he snarled. 

She stood looking at him, half scared of his sudden outburst, half shocked that his need to defeat Goku was so incredibly dominating his life.  "Why is beating him so important to you?" she wondered out loud.  

"You wouldn't understand," he said derisively.  "You're just a weak, pathetic human, who knows nothing about Saiyans.  Fix the damn machine!"

Bulma listened to his footsteps as he left her door, thinking what a jerk he was, but also thinking that he was mysterious.  She strangely liked him.  Vegeta was pretty hot anyway… his mysterious persona and dark past added to that bad man image he created for himself and she couldn't help but find it appealing.  So different from Yamcha…  

_"He doesn't seem like the type to cheat…"_ she thought of Vegeta, _"after all, he trains all day.  He only stops to eat and sleep.  I've watched him on so many occasions coming out of the gravity chamber so late at night.  He takes a shower and then immediately goes to bed only to wake up early in the morning to start his training again."_

Sighing, Bulma went and changed into different clothes to begin working on 'that damned machine.'

Throughout the day, Bulma continually found herself thinking about Vegeta and his puzzling ways.  There certainly was never a dull moment when he was anywhere in the vicinity.

"Egh!"  She finally said to herself.  "Why do I keep thinking about him?  Especially in a romantic kind of way?  What am I thinking?  Vegeta never misses an opportunity to point out how much he hates this planet, how weak all Earthlings are, how un-advanced our technology is.  Why should I even think that there is _any chance of him wanting to be with me in any sort of relationship other than fixing this stupid machine that he keeps breaking?  It's not like he will ever allow himself to actually love someone other than his ego."_

"Well my ego is better than you, onna."

Bulma let out a short high-pitched scream as she wheeled around to face Vegeta.  "Vegeta! Don't you know how to knock before coming into a room?"  Her face was flushed from her embarrassment.  She made a mental note to quit thinking her private thoughts out loud.

He smirked.  "No.  I was never taught.   Being that I was the prince of an entire species, I didn't have many rules that I had to abide by.  If I wanted to walk into a room without knocking, that was my business and no one could say anything about it."

"Well, Mr. Prince-of-all-Baboons, you are no longer on your own planet.  So, you had better get used to knocking before entering a room!"

"I think the term you were striving for was Prince-of-all-Monkeys, as Frieza used to call me.  And I will not lower myself to stupid human customs."  He spoke neutrally, though Bulma had the funny feeling that he was amused, though a little angered at being insulted by an Earthling.

"No, I was striving for Prince-of-all-Baboons because you happen to look like one, you jerk!" 

Losing interest in the entire situation, Vegeta decided to move on to what was really important: his training.  "Is it fixed yet?"

"Nearly," she answered.

"Why not now?"

"Because I'm not done yet and the sooner you leave alone to work on it, the sooner it will be done, O Holy Monkey.  Not many people would be able to get this fixed in a few hours, not even in a few days.  You should be thankful that I'm working so fast."

He growled threateningly, but only because he wanted to scare her into working faster.  Kami knows that if Vegeta yelled he would only make things worse.  Who knows, perhaps the onna would even put in a few bugs to keep him on his toes around her.  Taking her advice, he stomped out of the room, demonstrating his disgust with how slow she worked.  

Vegeta made his way to his room, extremely disappointed that he wouldn't be able to get in an entire day of training.  He walked to the dresser that he had caught Bulma rummaging in the night before and looked through some of the items contained inside.  He eyed the Royal Amulet, but didn't move to pick it up.  Instead he chose to look at a trinket his father had used to keep in the Royal Treasury.  It was a small, square, black box with inscriptions in a language that Vegeta didn't recognize.  It had been taken from a planet that the Saiyan Empire had annexed.  That planet had specialized in navigation.  The species on that planet had been obsessed with charting the galaxy that they lived in.  They had even ventured a short distance outside of their own galaxy and had charted the outlying stars.  The trinket that Vegeta held in his hand, was a map of that entire galaxy.

He arranged his fingers on a certain set of patterns and the top of the seemingly unopenable box, opened.  An ice blue light emitted from inside of the box and different points of light appeared floating in the air over the box in the form of a galaxy.  Vegeta touched a certain sector and the picture was magnified to show a small solar system.  Again he touched the floating picture and a red planet suddenly hovered over the box.  He stood looking quietly and without emotion at the three dimensional picture of his planet, slowly rotating for him to see every angle of it.

"You're gravity room is fixed…" Bulma said quietly from the doorway.

He released his hold from the box and the image immediately disappeared.  "Fine," he said after tossing the box back into the drawer carelessly.  Vegeta shut it roughly and pushed past Bulma out the door.

"Was that your planet, Vegeta?" She called after his retreating figure.

He only stopped to turn slightly and throw her a dirty look before proceeding to his gravity room, his sanctuary.  

Bulma stood at the top of the stairs long after she heard the gravity room door slam closed and thought about the enigma that was the Saiyan Prince.  "Why are you so cold?  Don't you want to remember the good times on your planet?  It must have been horrible to lose all those people and to know that your home isn't around anymore…but at least you can have good memories…right?"  She bit her lip and turned around to head back to her room.  After all that work, Bulma decided that she deserved a shopping spree and drove off to the mall after changing her clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Vegeta came back from his training.  It was nearly two in the morning and he still didn't feel like he had gotten enough training in that day.  He silently cursed the primitive technology of the planet.  Vegeta took a quick shower and was about to get into bed before he heard a quiet knock on the door.  "What?" he asked irritably, wondering what human would be awake at this hour.  Most humans went to sleep much earlier than the current time.  

"Can I come in?"  Bulma said.

Grumbling he opened the door and gave her his most menacing look.  It was lost on her unfortunately because she was not even looking at him.  Instead, she was looking at a package that she was holding in her hands and had walked into his room.  "I got this for you today.  I went out shopping after I got done with the gravity room."

He looked at the wrapped box for a moment.  "Leave it and get out."

"No, I want to see your reaction," she replied, unbothered by his rudeness.  She sat down on his bed and waited for him to come over and open his gift.

"Damn onna," he muttered.  He plopped down on the bed across from her and tore open the wrapping quickly, not caring if she had wanted to save the paper or not, and opened the box.  Inside, there was a solid black shirt.

"I got them," she explained, "because I know how much you don't like the pink 'BADMAN' one.  I guess that was sort of a mean joke to play on you, giving you a pink shirt.  So I hope you'll like those more."

"_Them_?  I see only one," he accused.  He lifted the shirt and found that underneath was a solid dark blue shirt and under that one was a dark blood red one.  

"I notice that you have mostly black and blue clothes.  You seem to like those colors…I got the red because you're always talking about how Saiyans have a blood lust.  So this red one would match that whole sort of persona, don't you think?"  Bulma pulled the red shirt out and unfolded it, holding it up to see how it would look on Vegeta.  He sat studying her.  "Hopefully, since it's a color like blood, it will satisfy your bloodlust and you won't go looking to kill anyone.  I got them all in darker shades because you're so dark and mysterious.  So all of them would fit well with you…WELL?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say thank you?  Even after you've been so rude to me today, I still thought about you and got you a gift."

He grunted and looked away out the window of his room.

She let her arms drop down to her lap and watched him.  "Does the Saiyan language even have a word similar to 'thank you?'" she wondered out loud quietly.

Vegeta ignored her question and continued to look out the window.

"Well…it would explain a lot I guess."  She put the red shirt back with the other two and stood up.  "I forgive you, then, for not saying thank you.  And for everything else, because if you don't have a word for 'thank you' then I bet you don't have many even slightly kind words in your language."  She bent down and kissed his cheek.  Startled, Vegeta looked directly at her with a puzzled look on his face.  She smiled.  "You know, you've given me a thousand looks, but I have to say that this is first time I've seen this one…Goodnight."

She walked backwards a few steps, keeping her eye on him, then turned.  "Do you want me to turn the lights off for you?"  He didn't answer, so she turned them off and closed his door behind her.  Vegeta looked at the door, listening to her footsteps going down the hall to her room.  He looked back down at the three shirts, illuminated by the moon, and wondered why Bulma was suddenly so aware of his personality and his favorite colors.  He also pondered about what had ever possessed the onna to buy anything for him.  "_Gothr'an__," he mumbled into the darkness._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Gothr'an_- Thank you said like Gohan except with a 'th' sound in place of the 'h.'  It's a Saiyan word that I made up.  :) 

As you can see, I didn't continue with another Linkin Park song.  None of them really jumped out at me to be worked into this chapter.  I've decided to do all the song fics separately since none of my ideas for them really fit together into a cohesive story or plot.  Plus, it will be easier to skip the one song I have no ideas for.  

Let me know your thoughts on this chappie!  I want to hear from you!

~Lady Branwen~


End file.
